Loki'd
by geargie
Summary: The boys all go to the movies to see The Avengers. They discuss Gabriel's time as a demi-god.


"That movie was highly inaccurate. Fucking Hollywood."

"Calm down, Loki," Sam laughs as he pats Gabriel on the shoulder.

Dean is still beaming. "It was fucking AWESOME."

"No, it wasn't," Gabe is pouting now. He's so goddamn adorable Sam almost can't stand it.

"I enjoyed it," Cas pipes in.

"Of course you did, Cas. I've been teaching you every thing I know about movies." Dean throws an arm around the angel's shoulder and pulls him into his side possessively. Sam rolls his eyes, but the little grin that pulls at Castiel's lips is worth Dean being all touchy-feely. Sometimes Sam gets a feeling that his brother is worried that Cas is going to take off again and leave them behind so the ex-hunter finds a way to always be touching his angel. It's cute, but if Sam's being honest, he's tired of finding them EVERYWHERE in the house.

The pantry was really the last straw. He might have screamed that if Dean wanted to get jizz all over the groceries that he could be in charge of buying them.

The neighbors didn't look him in the eye for a week.

He comes back around to the conversation when Gabriel slips a hand in his as they walk back to the Impala which Dean _insists_ on parking aaaalll the way in the back of the lot, surrounded by empty spaces because 'teenagers come here, Sammy. TEENAGERS.' Sam laces his long fingers with his archangel's and is rewarded with a gentle squeeze and light smile.

"Besides Gabriel, it's based off the comic books, not the myths," Cas points out.

"Yeah but the comic books are based off the myths, little bro. So by the transitive property, I have been reduced to a winy, vengeful dude who dresses in leather and has more daddy issues than all three of you put together," he huffs. The other three share a look and a smile.

"And he was too tall. Did you see how tall he was? Stupid Tom Whats-his-face," Gabe growls when the get to the car. Dean loses it, gripping Cas to steady himself as he howls with laughter.

Gabriel shoots him a dirty look. Sam bumps his hips against the archangel lightly. "I thought you liked tall guys," he says with a smirk.

"No, I like one specific tall guy. The rest of them can suck it."

They climb into the back seat, Gabriel not even bothering to go around to the other side. He just slides across the vinyl after Sam, their hands never separating. Dean catches Sam's eye in the rearview mirror as the angel sidles up, crushing his body against the larger man's.

Sam shrugs but he smiles as he leans his cheek to rest on Gabriel's head.

Ten minutes into their drive home, Dean starts to laugh. Just out of nowhere, no one has even spoken since they got in the car.

Castiel looks concerned. "Um, Dean?"  
It takes another few minutes for the former hunter to calm down enough to begin to explain to them what the hell is going on. As he wipes tears from his eyes, he looks to the back seat through the mirror again.

"So Gabe. Are all the myths about Loki true?"

Sam is confused and judging by the look on Cas' face, the angel is too. But next to him, he feels Gabriel stiffen.

"Dean—" the archangel starts, his voice laced with warning.

"I mean, you were saying before that the movie isn't based off of the myths, so I was wondering, are all the myths about Loki true?" Dean is close to hysterical laughter again, but he takes a deep breath glancing every few seconds from the road to the mirror.

Gabriel moves to cross his arms over his chest, forgetting for a second his fingers are still laced with Sam's. He grumbles, his arms waving around briefly and haphazardly before they fall back to where they were originally.

Sam rolls his eyes. He can feel how agitated Gabe is getting. "Dean, what are you talking about?"

"Remember that book of world mythology Bobby got you that one year for Christmas?" Dean giggles. Actually fucking _giggles_.

"I don't—" and then Sam does. And he knows exactly why Dean is cracking up. He tries to hard not to but the overwhelming urge to laugh is too much.

So he snorts instead.

Classy.

Gabriel releases his hand and turns in his seat to glare. Sam has the decency to look ashamed at least.

"I don't understand," Castiel says.

"Do you want me to tell him, or—" Dean starts but before he can finish his sentence the former Trickster snaps his fingers and the hunter's voice cuts out even as his mouth tries to finish saying the words. Sam chuckles as Gabe succeeds in crossing his arms this time and looking like a petulant child.

Castiel turns completely in his seat to stare at his brother and not for the first time, Sam is glad he's not the one trapped in the angel's gaze.

Gabriel sighs. "If you _must_ know, there was an incident involving a horse and some shape shifting that resulted in another, smaller horse. One might even call said small horse a foal."

It takes a second but then Cas' eyes widen to the point that Sam is sure they're about to fall out of his angelic skull.

"Gabriel…you laid with a horse and—and it conceived a baby?"

Sam wrinkles his nose and _desperately _tries not to laugh because he was fully planning on getting laid tonight.

"Uh, no. Not exactly," Gabriel mutters. He rubs awkwardly at the back of his neck and he's so freaking cute that Sam has to pull him back flush against him. It takes another minute for Castiel to catch up and when he gasps Sam's archangel buries his head in the former hunter's jacket to hide his face.

"GABRIEL—"

The rest of the ride home is awkward, to say the least.


End file.
